Beat
Beat (ビート, Bīto), the Saiyan Hero, is a Human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Saiyan.12 The Saiyan Hero is the main promotional character, as well as a playable Saiyan avatar for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Power In his first ever appearance, Beat is no match Perfect Cell and gets overpowered by the Bio-Android. However he is shown to have no trouble handling Frieza's soldiers in his base form. Upon first transforming into a Super Saiyan, Beat is outclassed by Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Later however he is able to take on the Baby infected Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl, defeating them on his own. He was also able to overpower Dodoria and Zarbon, being unphased by a direct punch from the former. In his Super Saiyan 2 state, Beat proves strong enough to break free from Black Smoke Shenron's shadow tendrils. After using the Super Class upgrade Beat proves powerful enough to defeat Nimu (under the possession of Oceanus Shenron). As a Super Saiyan 3, Beat appears to be around the level of Kid Buu after absorbing Southern Supreme Kai. However, even as a Super Saiyan 3 he is absolutely no match for Super Saiyan 4 Broly. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Kamehameha – Goku's signature move. The Hero uses the technique along with Goku in several Dragon Ball Heroes promo. ** Multiple Kamehameha – The hero usually uses his Kamehameha in combination with that of Goku and/or with the Saiyan Heroine. His ultimate attack in-game is when he, Goku, and Teen Gohan use a Triple Kamehameha to finish the opponent. ** Friend Kamehameha – Beat and Note's kamehameha combination. ** Super Kamehameha: A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. * Dark Rebellion Trigger – Bardock's signature move. Beat appears using it in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Combined Energy Wave - A technique used by the Hero and Goku with a pose similar to the Non-stop Violence. * Energy Wave – He uses this blue colored blast in the second Dragon ball Heroes promo, when he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks battle Majin Buu. * Class-up – Beat frequently uses his Class-up state throughout the manga. This ability makes him appear in his GM alternate outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan 2. ** Super Class-up – Beat becomes a Super Class for the first time during his battle with Oceanus Shenron possessed Nimu through a special capsule. This ability makes him appear in his JM alternative outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan 3. ** God Class-up – The Saiyan Hero becomes a God Class in GDM7. This makes him appear in his GDM alternative outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan God. * In-game, he can also use the Spirit Bomb, Galick Gun, Final Explosion, Spirit Sword, Dragon Fist, Flying Kick, Heavy Finish, rush attack, Rapid Movement,Risking it all for a friend, etc. Deck Beat usually uses a set of Saiyan characters, usually members of Goku or Vegeta's families, though he occasionally uses Frieza and Cooler as well. He has used Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan, Pan, Bardock, and Gotenks in their various incarnations and forms. He also uses Luud and the Hero Robot as allies. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Saiyan Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Tail Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Transformation Category:Time Travelers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spiritual Aura